A snow groomer of the type described above is used for surface grooming ski runs of all types, and must therefore be capable of maneuvering freely regardless of the slope and size of the run. Since the overall weight and size of the groomer, however, seriously impair maneuverability and climbing performance on very steep slopes, snow groomer manufacturers have opted to keep the overall weight within a relatively low range, thus precluding the use of high-power engines, which would otherwise be desirable for certain grooming jobs and to improve efficiency.